geometry_dash_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Update ∞ Lemniscate אπ MÖBIUS HYPERBOLOID STRIP GASKET OF BALBIS
WHJATTTT ARRR THOOOOOOOHSVE?????? NEYW FRACUTES?????!!!! oh.., you thought it's Update INFINITY INFINITY ALEPHPI OMEGA LAPHA?? YOU'RE FOOLISH! WANT SPOILER? no? ok! HOW ANOUT?? UPDATE INFINITYINFINITYINFINITYINFINITYINFINITYINFINITY?? WRONG!!! YOU DONKEY! we introduce you, Update ∞ Lemniscate אπ MÖBIUS HYPERBOLOID STRIP GASKET OF BALBIS Released in: ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ LEMNISCATE LEMNISCATE ULTRAISCATE PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI ALEPH NEGATIVE ZERO POSTITIVE ULTRABOLOID ALGEBRA NUMBER 1e+LEMNISCATE LEMNISCATE ∞ ATE ATE ATE ATE ATE ATE YEARS! 'WHATS THAT FEATURRES??' *'NEW GAMEMODES!' **'MAMA MARTY:' YOU BETTER WASH UR HAND, AND STOP SMOKING! OR DIVORCE (DIVORCE = YOU DIED) **'PAPARAZZI:' every jumptakes a screenshot, don't jump too much it'll clog ur storage space. **'HYPERBOLOID:' softlocks your game **'MÖBIUS STRIP:' but your going to strip club. **'BADBOYHALO:' AVOID SKEPPY, OR HANNYAHH TO UR BRAIN CAUSES CELLS ON LOSS INJURY STROKE SWELLING ALZHEIMERS **'ALEPH ZERO:' but you're forced to do math homework or FACTORY RESET!! **'CHINA BALL': AVOID WEANIE THE POO, TOUCHING WEANIE THE POO = "FACTORY RESET!" **'Blackmailer: I DELETED MALWARE U INSTALL PROGRAM U HAD RAT BACKDOORED DISABLED GIVE ME 6438377383565383556555 MILLION BITCOINS OR BORROW WHOLE CANCRIE OR ENABLE RAT LEAK PASSWORD PUBLICLY' **'RAT': eat someone account passwords *'NEW DIFFICULITES' **'CHINA I : WINNIE THE POO DEMON' **'CURSE OF 7TH DEGREE BURN DEMON' **'STAR SUCK BOB DEMON' **'JOTUN DIFFICULITES' ***'JOTUN' ***'MONKEY SALAD JOTUN' ***'MONKEY ROCK FIST JOTUN' ***'GORILLA JOTUN HARAMBE' ***'ROCK TOAST JOTUN DEMON' ***'STINKY MONKEY SILENCE JOTUN' **'CURSE OF FART GIRLS ONLINE DEMON' **'FART GIRLS ONLINE' **'CURSE OF MARTY SYNDROME' *'NEW LEVELS' **'MIZURYRYN THE JXKHIHJNJHGG' **'YOU DONKEY!! 2' **'THE HYPERBOLOID OF SILENT SURGERAGON MAYHEM BLOOD MASTER DUEL DANSE MACABRE OF DEATH NOTE IN PHOBOS WITH DEIMOS - IN SILICO MOLTEN FUSION XYZ GEAR VS DESTROY ME TRAVEL TO BOSS 3 ULTRA MEMORIES VIOLENCE WARNING BIONIC CYCLONE FURY AT PROBABILITY JUST TOXIC ROBOT BLOZ FACTORY INSANitY HeLL ACID BATHLUST CORROSIVE BADLAND IN DEATHLESS DEPTH OF DEPRESSURE' **'CHINA II : WEENIE THE POO' *'NEW ICON KIT' **'GORDON DUMBSAY GRANDMA CRUISE' **'DONKEY RAMSAY CUBE' **'PRINTERS INK MARTY' *'NEW GAUNTLETS' **'THE HYPERBOLOID GAUNTLET' **'CHINA III : WEANIE THE POO GAUNTLET' *'NEW REALMS' **'CHINA IV : WEANIE THE DIMENSION OF DEMONS AND DEBILS SATAN OF PO' *'NEW BOSS TAMING CHARACTER' **'CHINA V : WEANIE THE POO STINK ALOT' **'OBESE ZETARIRIN' ***'OBESE STINKY LE MONKE' ***'OBESE MALUS' ***'OBESE JESTAR HEART' *'NEW EVENTS' **'SOCIAL EXPERIMENT: KISS LE MONKE OR' FACTORY RESET! **'SOCIAL EXPERIMENT: TASTE CARBORANE ACID IRL OR' FACTORY RESET *'NEW MINIGAMES' **'WHACK A XIN JING PING' ***if you bonk Xin jing ping you get 1 point ***if you bonk winnie the poo you lose -1 poing ***'IF YOU HIT WEANIE THE STINKY PAPUU MONKE YOU LOSE -46437253561953864 POINTS' ****Below your score -1, STARS RESET! **'Obese Zetaririn Diet' ***'CHOOSE PANCAKE MILKSHAKE' *'NEW CURRENCIES' **'RNG GOD SHARDS:' chance to obtain by completing any level (even n/a level counts) for x1e+64376494383492553915364918386919283649253467359253 integer limit times than odds by winning lottery strike lightning yourself while winning slot machine get royal flush from casino getting 3 same world from no mans sky, getting all perfect shinydex streak in a row in a row **'Coronavirus:' You're doomed you have 2 weeks to live, time expired, hard reset to geometry dash, bye bye and back up broke! **'Bandit Hook:' obtained by beating PAPARAZZI DIFFICULTIES used for HOOK AN SMUGGERS, BANDIT, THUG, MAFIA, BULLY TO PAY YOU DID VANDALISED MY NAME! **'Kobe Steak:' redeem to send shipping to yours (requires excessive information min: 1KG) 'NEW SUBGAME BY ROBTOP OR DLC' *'Gremlins Vs Yandere (made by robtop)' **'Bestiary' ***'Unnamed green hair, Osana,Yandere, Senpai, Headmaster, Creator, 100+ more' *'Units' **'Cow Gremlin, Gremlin, Goblin, Hog Rider, Challice, Muslim Gremlin, British Gremlins, Gremlin Yandere Disguise, Hacker Gremlin Etc 20+ more' **nice pvz bootleg new mizurururyry ndnsn mode new yeellloowmakakkrkkekekekekrkrekrrrssds mode new ddeedeeessstststrorororoorryryyeyeyryre sxlllll4km4 4 44444mode new wuwwiwiwiwkwkiwikwiwiwiwiaickkaan adndmkssldleenendelel mode Category:Updates